


And the First Avenger Makes Twelve

by yellowstar128



Series: Ultimate Young Justice League of Avengers Assemble [2]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: One of the League of Avengers' first missions is rescuing Steve Rogers.





	And the First Avenger Makes Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> I never really noticed before but Marvel fandom tags names and DC fandom tags superhero aliases.

The mattress is soft under his back, the pillow even softer. A ceiling fan circulates the air in the room. There’s no chill or must in it, no blood or gunpowder either. Light shines in from a window. A baseball game plays on the radio. A familiar game. 

He carefully sits up and swings his legs off the bed. The door opens and a woman walks in. Her hair is in soft curls. Her lips are painted red. But there’s something off about her. Something is wrong. 

“Where am I?” Steve asks. 

"You’re in a recovery room in New York City.” She says, but her hesitation tells him that’s a lie. 

The door opens again and another dark haired woman enters. Recognition flickers in Steve’s eyes. The first woman is knocked unconscious before she can even turn around. 

Steve stands, slipping in to mission mode. “Where are we really?” He asks the new comer. 

“She was actually telling the truth. She just left out a lot of details.” She replies. 

“Well, it’s good to see you, Diana.” Steve says. 

“You too, Rogers.” 

Diana leads Steve through the door. 

Black Widow stands in the hall, waiting. 

Steve hesitates at the sight of the unknown woman. 

“She’s an ally. A lot has changed since you went down in the Valkyrie, but I promise I will explain everything. First, we have to get out of here though.” Diana says. 

“Flash and J’onn have secured the exit route.” Natasha says and hands an earbud to Steve. 

Steve looks at the device in confusion. 

Natasha taps her ear, and Steve wedges the device in his. What a strange feeling. 

Steve practically jumps when a gruff voice sounds from the device. “Secondary objective complete.” Batman says.

“Phase two complete. Proceed to extraction point bravo.” Hawkeye says through the device. 

Diana leads Steve out of the room and up a back stairway, past unconscious bodies in black tack suits. Natasha brings up the rear, and Steve has to refrain from saying he can take care of himself.

A gust of wind tousles Steve's hair on the third landing, and a red blur coalesces into a man in a skintight bodysuit. 

“The path is clear.” Flash says. 

Diana nods and the group continues up, Flash zipping ahead. 

The atmosphere is tense, but the group doesn’t run into anyone besides already unconscious SHIELD agents. 

Diana pushes open the door to the roof and real sunlight streams over them, causing Steve to squint. 

His eyes adjust quickly enough, but he keeps blinking, frozen in place.  This is not New York. 

Steve knows New York. He knows the side streets and alleyways. The sound of trolleys and newsboys. The smell of Brubaker’s Bakery and spaghetti sauce simmering on the neighbor’s stove. He know the way the sun filters through the trees of Central Park in the summer and rain puddles muddying up the roads in the spring. But most of all he knows that beloved skyline. 

This is not New York. 

Diana back tracks to Steve’s side. “I promise, Steven, I will explain everything.” 

“Where are we?” Steve asks. 

“New York City.” Diana says with a shrug. 

| NEW YORK CITY

| May 13, 09:54 EDT

“Welcome to the 21st century, Cap.” Iron Man says landing beside them. 

Steve stares at Tony’s red and gold suit. 

"We have to go now.” Diana says quietly, carefully. 

Steve nods and resumes walking towards the unfamiliar vehicle parked on the roof. 

Batman emerges from a vent, Captain America’s shield in his hand. 

“All aboard.” Hawkeye yells from the cockpit of the quinjet. 

Batman strides over to Steve and holds out the shield. “I believe this belongs to you.”  

“Thanks.” Steve whispers. 


End file.
